Little Brother?
by Shinzu-Shinzoku
Summary: TRNC has wanted a little brother. Then he see his father with an unusually large midsection...  Warnings: Yaoi  Greece/Turkey , slight OOC, FLUFFFFFF


Most of his days were spent wandering around and playing with whatever he could find. Only Turkey would even notice him, and since he had the mindset of a young boy (silly, but wise from his years) he still wanted to play and be with others, but his father was too busy. Years of being alone, a ghost in the bigger nations' shadows, forced him to get used to that lifestyle.

He wanted a little brother, a friend, someone to play with.

TRNC sighed and kicked his legs back and forth, forcing the swing to go. When he was bored of that, he dug his heels into the ground and stood up, fixing his dark red cap. His father was somewhere inside, and it was time for their daily inside joke of, 'Wanna play?'

Sliding the back door open, Cypress stepped in, brushed dirt off his pants, and pulled off his boots; his father was loud and friendly, but he did NOT like dirt in his house. Must be some pride thing from years ago, he'd told himself.

He yawned and walked into the living room where his father was sprawled out on the couch, mask off, but something was off. Cypress stopped walking and stared, silent as ever. Something was different, and quickly he spotted it; for the first time since Cypress could remember, Turkey had his jacket open and the sides were hanging down, the sleeves bunched up at the elbows. His scarf was folded up on the head of the couch, hat resting on top. The nation seemed extremely tired, breaths coming deeply as he slept.

Every so often he'd mumble something like, '_Fuck_you, Greece' or 'die Greece' or something insulting to Cypress' other father.

Cypress blinked his eyes and walked up to Turkey, tipping his head to the side. He was about to wake Turkey up, but he saw something in the corner of his eye. Turning, Cypress raised an eyebrow and glanced at his father's large tummy. The red shirt around it was tight, and a bump stuck out a little on the side.

"What the…?" he whispered quietly and poked. The bump moved across Turkey's belly and disappeared. Cypress jumped back, letting a loud gasp escape his lips. Turkey jerked to the side and shook his head, sitting up a bit.

"Cypress? Why'd you do that?" he asked, a distressed look on his face. Turkey squinted his golden-brown eyes and reached for his mask, quickly putting it on and buttoning up the jacket that just barely fit over his large midsection.

The boy's eyes were wide for a few moments.

"What was…that…?" he asked. "Are you really-?"

Turkey frowned and stood up, though slowly. He stared down at Cypress for a moment before picking him up and holding him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cypress asked innocently, a sad look on his face. Turkey grunted and placed a hand on his stomach. "What's wrong, Baba?"

The nation sighed. "Nothing, TRNC." He ran his thumb across his son's cheek and sat down at the couch. "Your brother is feisty."

Cypress' eyes lit up. "Brother?" he asked. "Like, really a brother?"

Turkey laughed. "Yes!" he said and grinned, but that grin turned to a frown. "Do you know where Greece is?"

"You were just insulting him…" Cypress mumbled. "And he should be coming back soon. Why?"

"No reason." Turkey took a deep breath and rubbed his belly. Cypress pulled away and dropped to his knees, staring at his father and crawled across the couch towards him. He lifted a hand and placed it next to Turkey's, feeling his brother moving around as if he were playing soccer or something.

"Ahhh!" Cypress pulled his hand away and stared, eyes wide. "That's CREEPY!"

His father snorted. At the doorway, Greece burst out laughing.

"It is, isn't it?" Greece asked and raised his eyebrow. He hugged Cypress and gently kissed Turkey on the lips. "Takes after you, huh?" He pulled the man's mask off.

Turkey rolled his eyes and frowned but didn't object when Greece sat down next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"When?" Cypress asked suddenly, a huge smile on his usually frowning face.

"Next month," Turkey said lightheartedly. He 'oof'ed suddenly, sending Cypress into a fit of giggles. "What?"

"I could see that," Cypress said. "So flipping weird!"

* * *

><p>Greece seems OOC. But I'm guessing this is a moment before they start bickering? I don't know. x'D<p>

How did you guys like my first mpreg ever? I day dream and have read it since the 6th grade, but now, 4 years later, I attempt it. -Facepalm-

I fricken love mpreg Turkey! :'D


End file.
